


Merry Christianmas and a Torger New Year

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Advent, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas fics requested by the lovely people over at Tumblr! Ratings will be in each chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Max/Carlos - Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Max Verstappen/Carlos Sainz Jr - Sweater Weather [G]

Knitting a sweater was probably the worse idea Max has ever had. He glares at the plastic needles in his hands, tries to force them to go where he wants, but the thread is loose in places and Max can see the small gaps in the material where he'd messed up. He drops the half knitted sweater onto his lap, and looks out the window of his hotel room. It doesn't feel like it's almost Christmas; the sun is blaring down across the busy roads of Abu Dhabi. Max is used to cold winters, full of snow and frost, it's a strange feeling to be sat in shorts at the end of November. There's a knock on Max's hotel room that shakes him from his thoughts. He places the half knitted sweater back in the box, checking his hair is presentable enough as he passes the mirror, before opening up the door. Carlos is stood on the other side with a warm smile on his face. Max has to bite down on his tongue to stop himself from speaking; Carlos’ hair looks more fluffy than usual, his cheeks are more rosy from the heat of Abu Dhabi, and all Max wants to do is tell the Spaniard how perfect he looks.

“Hey Carlos”

Max finally says, after forcing his gaze away from Carlos.

“Hey, Maxy! You coming on the track walk? I figured we could go together, if you wanted I mean”

Carlos finishes his sentence with a nervous laugh and looks away at the floor. Max had picked up on the habit a while ago, that when Carlos was nervous or feeling shy he'd look down at the floor.

“Um, sure why not”   
Max reluctantly agrees, momentarily forgetting about the sweater that’s only half finished and needs completing by Christmas. He shakes his head, forces the thoughts away, and follows Carlos out of the door with a smile. 

* * *

 

The weekend seems to fly by, the race has already been and gone - Max remembers seeing Nico on the top step, Sebastian to his left and Daniel to his right - spraying each other in champagne. Max hopes he'll be up there with Carlos one day. It's almost time to fly back home for the Christmas holidays, Carlos had told him how he was flying to his flat in London, and Max had to bite his tongue, force himself to not invite Carlos back to Belgium.

“I hope you have a lovely Christmas Maximillion, I'll see you at testing in February”

Max nods against Carlos’ shoulder, making the most of the last hug he's ever going to have from Carlos this year. His soft hair his tickling against Max's face, he can smell the faint after shave again Carlos’ neck, and Max wishes he could stay there forever. Carlos finally pulls away and Max has to reluctantly let go of the Spaniard.

“Before you go, I got you a present, just promise to not open it until Christmas?”

Max pulls out the small blue box he'd been hiding under his coat and hands it over to Carlos, who seems to flush in embarrassment.

“Oh, um thank you, I didn't get you anything, but I hope this makes up for it”

Max doesn't have the chance to respond, before Carlos curls his fingers around the collar of his shirt and pulls him into a kiss. It’s quick and messy, but Carlos’ lips are soft and seem to work perfectly against his own. It’s over just as quick as it started and Carlos is already disappearing to catch his flight before Max can even speak. His lips are still tingling by the time he touches down in Belgium. 

* * *

  
Max wakes up at 5am on Christmas morning to his phone buzzing by his bed. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and fumbles around in the dark to grab his mobile. There’s a notification from instagram off Carlos, and Max suddenly feels a lot more awake than he was. He unlocks his phone and opens up instagram, clicking the notification and waits for the image to load. It's a picture of Carlos in a blue sweater - the one Max had spent the past month making for him. Max scrolls down slightly, enough to read the caption beneath it.

 

_“Best present comes from my team mate and best friend @maxverstappen1 Love you :*”_

  
Max likes the photo instantly, ignoring the butterflies he feels when he reads over the last comment. 


	2. Dan/Seb - All i want for Christmas (Is Sebastian)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan/Seb - All i want for Christmas (Is Sebastian) [G]

For once in what feels like forever, Daniel isn't feeling excited as he settles down for bed on Christmas eve. It's warm from the Australian heat, he's sticking to the sheets and all Daniel wants to do is wake up in Germany, curled around Sebastian while the snow gently falls against the windows. Daniel flicks his bedside lamp off, his hands fist around the jumper that's hanging off his shoulders; Sebastian left it during his last stay in Australia and Daniel had been wearing it ever since, he can still smell the aftershave Sebastian uses. He thinks about Sebastian as he settles down, how he'd be sat playing video games with his younger brother or reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose.

Daniel curls up underneath the sheets, ignoring the heat and sweat that's clinging to his body, and lets his eyes fall shut. It doesn't take long for him to drift off into a sleep, the smell of Sebastian is enough to knock him out into a dreamless  slumber, a smile ever present on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

Daniel wakes up to the sound of Christmas music playing softly from downstairs. He blinks the sleep out of his eyes and checks the time on his phone - the numbers read 9:03 am. Daniel debates for a moment whether to go back to sleep; he isn't bothered about Christmas this year and would rather the season pass so he can visit Sebastian again in the January holidays. Daniel forces himself to stay awake and not be dragged under by sleep, and pulls himself out of bed. It’s surprisingly chilly for Australia, and Daniel has to wrap his arms around his body to stop himself from shivering - even Sebastian’s thick jumper isn't enough to keep him warm. When Daniel heads down the stairs to the living room, he's more than surprised to see a huge box wrapped in red paper in the middle of the room. There's a big gold bow on the top, reflecting soft rays of light onto the carpet from the shining sun outside. Daniel glances around the room; there's no sign his parents had come down, everything is still in the same place as last night but there's music playing from the television and the box just in front of the fire was most definitely not there last night.

Daniel's too tired to argue with himself and starts to rip the red glittering paper off. There's a cardboard box underneath the paper and Daniel frowns in confusion. He stares at the box for a moment; it's too big to guess what it is, and Daniel swears he can hear very faint noises from inside. His questions are soon answered however, when Daniel's being tackled to the floor by whoever was hiding in the box. They drop down on top of him on the sofa, and Daniel doesn't even need to open his eyes to see who it is. He recognizes the smell of Sebastian’s aftershave first, before the German curls his arms around Daniel and rests his head on his shoulder. There's a huge grin on Daniel's face as he wraps his own arms around Sebastian. No words are exchanged, but none are needed, Daniel knows how much time and effort Sebastian must have gone through to surprise him this morning. Sebastian presses a soft kiss to Daniel's forehead, his lips brush against the soft tanned skin.

  
“I love you Sebastian”

  
Daniel whispers, looking into Sebastian’s baby blue eyes. Sebastian smiles back down and bites his lip slightly.

  
“I love you too Daniel”

  
Sebastian replies, helping Daniel back up to his feet. The two settle down by the fire, Daniel makes them some hot chocolate and Sebastian helps him open the rest of his presents. When Daniel looks over at his boyfriend who's got glitter on his face and ribbon stuck in his hair, he couldn't ask for a better Christmas.


	3. Christian/Toto - I'll be home for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christian/Toto + Sebastian and Daniil - I'll be home for Christmas [G]

Christian looks over at the clock on the wall, the hands read 1:05 am and the second hand is ticking by, almost mockingly as he tries to settle the crying child in his arms. Christian looks down at his 7 month old son, at his dark hair and Hazel eyes, and holds his finger out to Dany. He curls his hand around Christian's finger; his hand is tiny against Christian's own, only barely covering his index finger. He looks out of the window, the snow is falling much more heavily now and there’s no sign of the bright white headlights from Toto’s Mercedes heading down the street. Christian grabs his mobile from the table, glances over the text he’d received three days ago - “I promise I’ll be home for Christmas xx” - is all it had said, and there had been no news since. Christian is about to call Toto, see if he's okay and demand why he isn't home, but he stops when he hears his 6 year old son's voice in the doorway.

 

“Sebastian? What are you doing up?”

 Christian whispers, making sure to not wake Dany whose sleeping softly in his arms.

 “Is Papa home?”

 Christian offers his son a sad smile, holding his free arm out to pull Sebastian into a hug.

 “Not yet champ, but he will be soon, I promise”

 Christian can only hope that his husband will be home when Sebastian and Dany wake up once more.

 “Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?”

 He looks down at Sebastian, who has his face buried in Christian's shirt, the Koala teddy hanging loosely from his fingers.

 “Of course champ”

* * *

 

Sebastian ends up falling asleep within minutes, he's laying in the spot where Toto would usually be, snoring softly with his hair dropping across his eyes. Christian lets out a quiet sigh, looking down at his sleeping son, at his blonde hair and pale skin. He presses a soft kiss against Sebastian’s forehead before he too, settles down to sleep. Christian checks his youngest son one last time, makes sure the blankets are tucked around Dany, that his dummy is still in his mouth, before Christian finally closes his own eyes. He's pulled off to sleep almost instantly, wishing that when he wakes up his husband will be next to him, that his brown eyes and soft smile will be there to greet him.

 

* * *

 

“Daddy wake up!”

 Christian rolls over in bed, pressing his face into the pillows and attempting to fall back asleep. His eyes are heavy and dragging him back into a sleep, before Sebastian jumps on top of him.

 “Alright Sebastian, I'm up”

 Christian mumbles into the sheets, taking a few seconds to force his eyes open before rolling over to face his son. Sebastian is sat up with a huge smile on his face, his big blue eyes are shining in happiness.

 “Now you wait there Sebastian, I'm going to make you some hot chocolate and see if Santa has left you anything. Keep an eye on your brother while I'm gone”

 Sebastian pouts in response, but nods in agreement and slips out of bed to head over to the cot in the corner of the room - where Dany is sleeping silently. Christian runs his hand through his bedhead, pushes it out of his eyes before heading downstairs and into the living room. It's much colder than Christian had anticipated, even with the heating on high he still shivers as he pads into the kitchen to make himself and Sebastian a hot chocolate. He's about to heat some milk up in the microwave, before Christian hears the front door slam. He jumps slightly in surprise, placing the two mugs down on the counter and pokes his head around the door.

 “You-”

 “I'm home”

 Christian breaks out into a huge smile and throws his arms around Toto’s neck, holding his husband close, breathing In the familiar scent.

 “I thought you wasn't coming”

 Christian buries his head in the Crook of Toto’s neck, let's his eyes fall shut slowly.

 "I promised I'd be home didn't I?”

 Toto replies, his hands curling around Christian's waist, holding him close.

 “I love you”

 “And I love you too dear, now where are my other two favorite boys?”

Christian pulls away, presses a brief kiss to Toto’s cheek before he calls up for Sebastian. It only takes a few seconds for Sebastian to bound down the stairs with a smile on his face.

“Did Santa bring me-”

Sebastian trails off, looking between Christian and Toto, and Christian can’t help the smile that spreads onto his face. He watches as Sebastian dives into his Papa’s arms, clinging his arms around his neck, holding him tight as if not to lose him again.

“I missed you Papa, I thought you was going to leave me and Dany alone with Daddy”

Sebastian says, his voice shaking slightly. Toto pulls his son closer, and Christian gently runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair.

“I’m not going anywhere Seb, I promise”

Christian is about to speak, before loud wailing from upstairs interrupts him. He presses a kiss against Sebastian’s forehead, against Toto’s cheek, and is about to head upstairs to his crying son before Toto stops him.

“Hey, i’ve got him”

Toto says, offering Christian a loving smile before he slips off his winter boots and takes the stairs two at a time. Christian can only smile as he watches his son unwrap his presents, watches his husband bounce their second son on his knee, and Christian honestly couldn’t wish for a better family.


	4. Mitch/Pascal - Christmas cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mitch/Pascal - Christmas cuddles [G]

The rain against the window is what wakes Pascal from his light sleep. He shifts slightly, finding a more comfortable position, and settles back down under the soft duvet. It's still dark outside, the rain is falling heavier and heavier against the window, and Pascal is surprised that the boy curled up behind him hasn't woken either.

He rolls over in Mitch's arms, making sure not to wake the sleeping Kiwi; his dark eyelashes cover the brown eyes Pascal fell in love with, his mouth is open slightly, just enough to let little snores pass, and his cheeks are flushed a dark red against his tanned skin, from the warmth of Pascal's naked body against his own. Pascal smiles to himself as he looks over his boyfriend’s sleeping form.

He feels Mitch's hands tighten around his waist, his fingers pressing against his bare skin. It's only a soft touch, skin brushing against skin, but it makes Pascal feel safe, wrapped up in Mitch's arms. He reaches out to brush a stray piece of hair away from Mitch’s forehead, it's soft against his skin, and Pascal curls his finger around Mitch’s hair, watching as the Kiwi stirs in his sleep. Pascal smiles down at him when their eyes meet.

  
“What time is it?”

Mitch mumbles against the sheets, his accent is stronger and it never fails to make Pascal's heart race.

“Too early for you to be awake”

Pascal whispers against the skin on Mitch's neck, placing soft kisses against his neck and jawline. Mitch whines happily in response, dropping his head back on the pillows to offer more skin to Pascal. Pascal happily obliges, trailing his kisses along the tanned skin, before he reaches Mitch's lips and barely ghosts them together.

He pulls away and settles back down next to Mitch, watching the Kiwi iwi as he closes his eyes again and presses his face against Pascal’s neck. Pascal leans down to press a small kiss against Mitch’s forehead.

  
“Merry Christmas little Kiwi”

  
Mitch mumbles something against Pascal’s neck, rubbing his nose against the skin before his soft snores fill the room once more. Pascal smiles down at his boyfriend, letting his own eyes flutter shut, before he too is pulled back into the depths of sleep.


	5. Dan/Seb - Christmas trees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan/Seb - Christmas trees [G]

When Sebastian returns home to his flat in Monaco, a few days after Daniel had flown in, the first thing he’s met with is the smell of pine trees. Sebastian smiles to himself as he unlocks the front door, hanging his bag on the hanger and slipping off his winter boots. The smell is stronger as Sebastian opens the door, it's mixed with cinnamon and gingerbread and Sebastian can feel the smell tickling against his nose.

Daniel’s stood on the sofa, leaning over slightly to wrap the red tinsel around the top of the tree. There’s blue and purple baubles dangling from the branches and Sebastian can’t help but smile at the choice of colours; of Red Bull colours.

  
“I thought we were having a fake tree this year?”

  
Sebastian says, handing Daniel the final piece of tinsel from the cardboard box.

  
“Well we were but i know how much you like them so i thought i’d surprise you”

  
Daniel replies. Sebastian is about to speak again, before Daniel sneezes into his hand, almost knocking the tree over. Sebastian laughs and picks up the angel from the box, handing it to Daniel whose still sneezing against the sleeve of his jumper.

Sebastian can feel his bad mood starting to slowly burn away at the sight of Daniel - at his loving warm smile and the glitter that’s somehow found it’s way into his curly hair. When Daniel sneezes again, Sebastian reaches his hands up to help Daniel down off the sofa.

  
“See, this is why we should of gotten a fake tree, i don’t want you sneezing all through December”

“I'll be fine, I want to make it perfect for you”

Sebastian smiles at Daniel and curls his arms around Daniel's neck, pulling him close to rest his head on the Australian’s shoulder.

“It's already perfect Daniel”

“Why?”

Sebastian presses his lips against Daniel's neck, placing small kisses along the tanned skin.

“Because I have you”


	6. Lewis/Sergio - (Not) Meant to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lewis/Sergio - (Not) Meant to be [M]

Sergio doesn’t know why he’s here, he's never been interested in the idea of partying during the Christmas break, one of the few drivers who still believes in spending Christmas time with the family. It was his teammate who had forced him here, said it would do some good for him to socialise, to get to know his colleagues better. Sergio lets out a frustrated sigh and stirs his straw, swirling the colourful drink around the glass. He’d barely touched it since he got here, too busy thinking about when a reasonable time to leave would be, to say his goodbyes and catch the next flight to Mexico to see his family.

Somebody sits down next to him, he can feel the warmth radiating from their body, but Sergio doesn’t turn around, he’s quite content on avoiding everyone at this party and spending his time sat at the bar, watching everyone else have a happy time. But the person next to him, leans closer, rests their head against Sergio’s back. He’s about to tell whoever thought it was okay to get this close, to fuck off, but when he feels the stubble of their beard rub against the back of his neck, feels their warm breath, Sergio instantly knows who it is. He remembers the same smell, the same feeling, the same beard when he was in Russia, tipsy on vodka with his arms wrapped around them - Lewis.

He doesn’t say anything when Lewis trails his hand down the back of his shirt to curl around his own, nor when drags him out of the club towards the hotel they’re staying in that’s just a few blocks away.

* * *

 

It’s only when Sergio drops his hand between Lewis’ legs, dripping with lube, that he remembers Nico. He stops for a moment, and looks over at Lewis; his lips is tugged between his teeth, his eyes are barely open and there’s droplets of sweat trailing down his neck.

Sergio is too lost in the moment to care about Nico, and he presses a finger inside anyway. Lewis writhes beneath him, grasping at the sheets and throwing his head back in response. Sergio laps up the sweat that's sliding down Lewis’ neck, leaves mark after mark against his dark skin, claiming the brit as his own.

Lewis responds almost immediately, clenching around Sergio, scratching at his back and whimpering as he pounds Lewis down into the mattress. He ignores Lewis when he calls out Nico’s name.

* * *

 

When Sergio wakes up the next morning, he can feel the warmth of Lewis against his bare back, their feet tangled together. There's a soft smile on Sergio's face, he's not had this in a while, the last time he'd been so close to someone, so open and vulnerable, was when he was bent over his Force India with Nico fucking him into submission. Sergio rolls over in Lewis’ embrace, looking at the Brit who is sleeping softly next to him.

There’s a faint smile on his face, his cheeks are tinted red from the warm morning heat, Sergio can feel Lewis’ warm breath against his face. He watches the Brit for a moment, his fingers absently running through Lewis’ soft dark hair, the short hair he’d cut after the ridiculous blonde phase. Lewis stirs slightly, his feet stretch out against Sergio’s before his brown eyes flutter open. He looks surprised for a moment, before his frown lines even out.

  
“Morning”

  
Sergio says, a soft smile ghosting his lips. Lewis smiles back in response, burying his head back against the pillows.

  
“Good morning”

  
Lewis leans in slowly, and Sergio is about to respond, to capture Lewis’ lips with his own, but when his fingers graze over the ring that's wrapped around Lewis’ finger, the ring that ties him to Nico, Sergio scrambles out of bed and drops to the floor in a heap.

“What's wrong?”

Lewis says, concern dusting his features. Sergio just shakes his head and fumbles around to find his clothes.

“I can't do this, you're married Lewis! To one of my friends of all people! You should be spending Christmas with him, not just someone on the side”

Sergio replies. Lewis drops his gaze away from the Mexican, almost in realisation - Sergio catches him glancing at the ring on his finger.

“Forget this ever happened, I hope you and Nico can work on your relationship, learn not to cheat”

He gives one last look at Lewis before shutting the door behind him. The lights twinkle in the hallway, reminding Sergio how this is supposed to be a happy time, but the tears still fall.


	7. Nico/Nico - Peppermint Mocha's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nico/Nico - Peppermint Mocha's [G]

Nico lets out a frustrated sigh as he waits for his coffee amongst the mass of people. He’d decided to grab his favorite festive drink - a peppermint mocha - before he headed home to his apartment just around the corner. Nico had hoped to have missed the rush of people who’d gotten off work, but as soon as he’d packed up from his boring office job and headed out into the street, Nico knew that he wasn’t the only one getting off for the Christmas holidays.

He lets out another sigh when someone from behind bumps into him, muttering an apology in his native language. Someone else brushes up against Nico's arse, another person elbows him in the back and all Nico wants to do is get out of the crowded coffee shop. Another few minutes pass before someone calls his name, holding the red cup with Nico written on the side in black pen. He reaches out to grab the cup, not really paying attention to the others around him until he feels a larger and more warm hand wrap around his own. Nico looks up to the man who's currently holding his Coffee; he's tall and blonde, a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. Nico glares over at the man, who just offers a smile in return.

“Why are you stealing my coffee?”

Nico says, his fingers still grasped tightly around the cup.

“I think it's you who's stealing my coffee”

The guy replies, and Nico almost loses his temper, until there's another call; a peppermint mocha for Nico. The blonde seems to flush in embarrassment as he uncurls his fingers from Nico's and grabs the coffee from the barista.

“So your name's Nico huh?”

“Technically it's Nicholas”

Nico smiles at the guy - Nicholas, his brain corrects him, and follows the blonde outside. The snow is falling much more heavily now and Nico is thankful for the warmth his mocha is emitting around his gloveless fingers.

“So, pretty weird coincidence we ordered the same drink with the same name wasn't it?”

Nico says, smiling up at Nicholas. Nico notices how tall he is now they're out of the crowded shop, he seems to tower above Nico's tiny frame, his long legs making Nico feel that much smaller.

“Yeah, pretty weird. So, are you heading back alone or is there a pretty lady waiting for you somewhere?”

Nico smiles softly at Nicholas, shaking his head before he takes a sip of his coffee.

“No I'm spending my Christmas with my dog Bailey, how about you?”

Nico pulls his scarf closer around his neck as the wind begins to blow harsher against his bare skin. His tongue darts out to wet his drying lips; Nico doesn't miss the way Nicholas’ eyes drop down to his lips.

“I'm all by myself this year, I was supposed to catch the metro but I missed the last train to grab my favourite drink”

Nico feels something twitch in his heart, almost a form of tenderness and the words come spilling out of his mouth before Nico can stop himself.

“You could come back to my place? Bailey would love some extra company”

Nico feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment, and takes another drink of his coffee to hide the red tinted skin.

“You know what, that would be lovely, thank you Nico”

Nicholas replies, his arm curling around Nico's waist to pull him into a brief hug. Nico feels a smile spread onto his face, it's one of the few times he's been looking forward to Christmas, and the unlikely meeting of a cute German made it even better. The two walk home in a comfortable silence, their fingers tangled together and coffees in their hands


End file.
